totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
19. Tajemnicze zniknięcie Megan Smith wreszcie wyjaśnione
(czołówka) Na śniadaniu Sally: Coś mam przeczucie, że dzisiaj będzie fajny dzień! Vanessa (zaspanym głosem): Coś wątpię… Skoro wczoraj mieliśmy wolne, z powodu tego Aftermath, to teraz nam na pewno coś dowali… Heather: Trafna dedukcja, koleżanko. Vanessa: Zamknij się. Nie będę z tobą w sojuszu… (w schowku)Heather: Ha! Najwyraźniej panna Stone nie poznała zasady numer jeden – „Nie jesteś ze mną? Jesteś przeciwko mnie!” Max: A ktoś w ogóle widział dzisiaj Chrisa? Harold: Pewnie wyskoczy gdzieś z zaskoczenia, żeby dodatkowo przyprawić nas o zawał serca. Lindsay: Hihi. Heather (do Lindsay): Myślisz, że to takie śmieszne? Frank: Wszyscy przesadzacie! Jak każdego ranka… (w holu widać Chrisa rozmawiającego przez telefon) Chris: Jesteście pewni? Jack (w telefonie): Owszem. Znaleźliśmy tę dziewczynę. Chris: Dobra. To zaraz do was jadę. (rozłącza się) Owen: O! Tu jesteś Chris! To jakie nam dzisiaj szykujesz zadania? Chris: Eee… Ten, no… Dzisiejsze zadania są odwołane. Idźcie sobie….eee…..odpocząć! Vanessa: Jak to? Nie wkręcasz nas? Chris: Absolutnie nie! Muszę lecieć załatwić jedną rzecz, więc mnie nie będzie. Do wieczora! (wychodzi) Drake: Ja tam się cieszę z kolejnego wolnego dnia. Katerine: Ja to już się trochę zmęczyłam w trakcie tych „ferii”. Vanessa: A mi dalej coś śmierdzi… Chris był zdenerwowany… Matt: Zbytnio się przejmujesz dziewczyno. Leshawna: Właśnie! Choć sobie odpocząć od rywalizacji. Vanessa: Hmm… (w schowku)Vanessa: To dalej jest baaaaardzo podejrzane. Ale dnia wolnego nie odmówię. Hehe. W tajnym pokoju ekipy producenckiej w Ośrodku Przegranych Chris: No i gdzie ona jest? Jack: Zaraz tu będzie. Tylko proszę Chris, bądź dla niej łagodny… Chris: Akurat… (dwóch ochroniarzy wprowadza Megan) Megan: O, to znowu ty… Chris: Miło cię znowu widzieć Megan. Megan: Czego ty jeszcze ode mnie chcesz? Chris: Chcę wiedzieć wszystko! Megan: Nie wystarczy, że raz już wszystko opowiedziałam policji? Chris: Słuchaj no… Nie dość, że zwiałaś z milionem dolców, to jeszcze naraziłaś nas na pozwy ze strony twojej rodziny! Megan: A myślisz, że specjalnie tak sobie zniknęłam? Chris: No właśnie nie wiem i chciałbym się dowiedzieć. (siada) Usiądź. Może chcesz jakąś kawkę? Megan: Eee… Chyba nie. Chris: To opowiedz mi, co się stało na wyspie? Megan: Dobra. Jak opowiem, to przestaniesz mnie o to dręczyć? Chris: Jasna sprawa. Megan: Okej… No więc najpierw zwiałam z forsą… Chris: To wiemy. Megan: Dasz mi opowiedzieć? No i potem chciałam się gdzieś ukryć, żebyście mnie przestali szukać. Jack: Przyznasz, że wtedy ześwirowałaś? Hehe. (Chris go wali) Au! Chris: Daj jej…..powiedzieć… Megan: Próbowałam się kryć gdzieś w zaroślach, ale zdałam sobie sprawę, że to kiepska kryjówka… Ale w pewnym momencie trafiłam na metalowy krzak. Chris: Jak to? Nie robiliśmy tam niczego takiego. Megan: No ja na początku myślałam, że to jakiś twój kolejny wynalazek, ale nagle znalazłam w tym „krzaku” otwór i weszłam do niego. Jack: To dlatego nie mogliśmy jej znaleźć! Chris: Przecież używaliśmy najnowocześniejszych radarów! Czy nie powinniśmy jej znaleźć nawet, jeśli była pod ziemią? Megan: Problem może był w tym, że to miejsce, w którym się znalazłam wyglądało, jak laboratorium i może miało jakieś pole zakłócające, żeby nie zostało wykryte? Chris: To może być logiczne wyjaśnienie. Ale co się stało dalej? Megan: No, więc, jak już mówiłam, tam było ogromne laboratorium. Jak u Dextera! Chris: Hehe. Oglądałem Dextera. Megan: No. Tyle, że to laboratorium było raczej złe, a ta dziewczyna, która tam… Chris: Jaka dziewczyna? Megan: Już mówię. Tak jak zwykle na filmach są źli naukowcy – faceci, to w tym laboratorium pracowała jakaś babka! Wysoka; długie, czarne, kręcone włosy; chyba ok. 22 lat. Chris: Dwudziestodwulatka miałaby eksperymentować pod ziemią? Megan: Myślicie, że zmyślam? Ta dziewczyna została wsadzona do więzienia. Chris: A pamiętasz może jaj nazwisko? Megan: Coś w gazecie było… Ale nie… Chris: No i co tam dalej było? Megan: No więc starałam się pozostać niezauważona. Badałam dokładnie, co się tam dzieje. Widziałam jakieś dziwne maszyny, których teraz nie potrafię opisać… Chris: Jak w filmie science-fiction… Trochę przerażające… Megan: Musiałam się tam ukrywać dość długo. Nie mogłam znaleźć wyjścia, ale znalazłam telefon. Chris: I wtedy zadzwoniłaś na policję. Megan: Nom. Zadzwoniłam do australijskiej. Mieli tam taki śmieszny akcent. Hehe. Chris: Do rzeczy… Megan: No i przyjechali. Była niezła zadyma. Ale wtedy przeżyłam najbardziej przerażający moment w moim życiu… Chris: Czemu? Megan:Ta dziewczyna… Jak ją zabierali i dowiedziała się, ze to ja na nią doniosłam… Gapiła się na mnie takim wzrokiem, jakby naprawdę chciała mnie zabić… A jej oczy… Nie dość, że sam wzrok był straszny, to jeszcze jedno oko miała zielone, a drugie czarne… Chris: No teraz to chyba zaczynasz fantazjować. Megan: To był straszny widok! Gdybyś tam był, to też byś niedowierzał! Chris: I jak mam rozumieć, zabrali cię potem na policję do Australii i tam zeznawałaś? Megan: Nom. Opowiedziałam im dokładnie to, co wam. Chris: A co z tym milionem? Megan: Cały czas go miałam ze sobą. Policjanci się trochę dziwili, że noszę ze sobą walizkę pełną gotówki, ale znaleźli stronę internetową Wyzwań Totalnej Porażki i udowodniłam im, że wygrałam te pieniądze. Chris: Tak właściwie, to ich nie wygrałaś… Nie dotarłaś na plac, gdzie była meta, a więc zgodnie z regulaminem Total Drama zabrałaś je bezprawnie. Megan: Ej, no wiesz co! Chris: Póki co skonfiskowaliśmy tę walizkę. Megan: Ej Chris! Zaczynasz mnie wkurzać! Wygrałam uczciwie ten milion! Nie możesz mi go zabrać! Chris: Tak naprawdę to mogę wszystko. Hehe! Megan: Jak zwykle udajesz twardziela… Chris: Ale chyba znam polubowne rozwiązanie. Megan: No? Chris: Będziesz miała z niego podwójną korzyść… Megan: Czemu? Chris: Chcesz się zemścić na tamtych? A szczególnie……na Vanessie? Megan: No przyznam, ze chodziła mi taka myśl po głowie. Chris: Jeśli namieszasz trochę, to może pozwolimy ci zatrzymać ten milion. Megan: A co miałabym robić? Chris: Przede wszystkim powinnaś pozostać niezauważona. Zastawisz kilka pułapek, skłócisz uczestników. Wiesz. Żeby było więcej akcji! Megan: Czyli, krótko mówiąc, mam pracować dla ciebie? Chris: Można to tak ująć, tyle że ja będę miał z tego tylko satysfakcję, a ty zarobisz milion i zemścisz się na tych wszystkich, którzy się na ciebie zmawiali w pierwszym sezonie… Megan: Nie wiem, dlaczego to robie, ale zgoda. Chris: Tak się cieszę… A teraz twoje pierwsze zadanie. Za mną! W kurorcie Max (leży na łóżku): Ale się nudzę!!! Frank: Porobiłbyś coś sensownego. Max: A niby co? Mam czytać gazetki z gołymi babami, jak ty? Frank: Hehe. Ale ja ich nie czytam. Max: Eee… Aha. (tymczasem) Sally: A więc prowadzę 7-2! Następna runda w ping-ponga? Vanessa: Znudziło mi się… Sally: To sama zagram. Hihi. (serwuje) Hura! (w schowku)Vanessa: Czasem martwię się o stan umysłowy Sally… Matt (do Katerine): Co tam robisz? Katerine: A piszę sobie… Matt: Dalej próbujesz napisać tę książkę o Phyllis Chase? Katerine: A co ci do tego? To mój sposób na przelanie swoich emocji i przeżyć na papier. Matt: Hehe. Może kiedyś ją skończysz… W końcu piszesz ją już z dobrych kilka lat. Katerine: Czekam na natchnienie. Ono nie przychodzi ot tak! Matt: To może też napiszę książkę? Cierpienie młodego Reinalda. Katerine: Powodzenia. (tymczasem) Owen: Ale to dobre! Nie uważasz panie Kokosie? Pan Kokos: … Chef: Ej! Czemu wyjadacie jedzenie z lodówki?! Owen: O nie! To Chef! Uciekamy! („próbuje” uciekać) (Chef patrzy się na Owena z politowaniem) Chef: Dobra już przestań uciekać… Owen: Błagam Chefie! Miej litość, jako że nie panuję nad swym żołądkiem! Chef: Dobra, leć… Ale żeby mi się to więcej nie powtórzyło!!! (Owen „ucieka”) Chef: To już szósty raz w tym tygodniu… (tymczasem) Lindsay: Dobra! A który z chłopaków w programie ci się najbardziej podoba? Leshawna: No wiesz… Lindsay: No wszyscy wiemy, że Harold. Hihi. Leshawna: To nie tak! On, po prostu…..jest spoko gościem i w ogóle… Lindsay: Mhm… Hihi. Leshawna: A tobie? Lindsay: Ja nie zwracam uwagi na facetów w programie. Mam swojego Tylera poza programem. Leshawna: Dalej z nim jesteś? Lindsay: Tak, a co? Leshawna: No bo……a nieważne… (w schowku)Leshawna: Nie mogłam powiedzieć, że widziałam Tylera z inną. Zresztą… Nawet nie jestem pewna, czy to był on. Nie chcę nikogo oskarżać bez dowodów… Wieczorem, na piętrze Vanessa: Mówię ci, że on był jakiś zdenerwowany. Sally: Chyba przesadzasz. On zawsze tak wygląda. Vanessa: Nie obserwowałaś go przez zakichane 34 dni w zeszłe wakacje. Sally: No fakt, odpadłam trzecia… (nagle zauważają Megan) Vanessa: Czy mi się wydaję, czy widzę Megan? Sally: Może najlepiej sprawdzić? Megan!!! Megan: O nie! (zaczyna uciekać) Vanessa: Co ona? (goni ją i dogania) Vanessa (wściekłym głosem): No dobra! Co ty tu wyrabiasz i gdzie masz moje pół miliona?! Megan: Puszczaj mnie! (Vanessa puszcza, Megan upada na ziemię) Vanessa: Jak tu wróciłaś? Megan: Nie mogę powiedzieć… Vanessa: Zaraz zabiorę cię do Chrisa! On wie, że tu jesteś? (ciągnie Megan na parter) (na parterze) Chris: No co tam Vanessa? Vanessa (trzymając Megan): Wiedziałeś, że TO jest w kurorcie?! Megan: Au! Ja mam imię, wiesz? Chris: Eee… No……..pewnie!!! (nagle zjawiają się wszyscy) Megan: Chris, co ty… Chris: Właśnie miałem ogłosić, że Megan dołącza do gry! Wszyscy (łącznie z Megan): Co?! Vanessa: Jakim prawem?! Przecież już połowa sezonu za nami! Chris: Ale widzisz… Megan miała być pierwotnie w programie, ale ponieważ się nie znalazła, to zastąpiliśmy ją Sally. Sally: Hura! Znaczy… Przykro mi Megan… Heather: A co niby było z tą dziewczyną? Vanessa: Właśnie! Gdzie była? Chris: Ze względu na jej bezpieczeństwo nie możemy ujawniać tych szczegółów… Vanessa: Spoko. Sama od niej to wydobędę. Hehe. Chris: Nie radziłbym… Jak to zrobisz, to cię wywalę. Vanessa: Nie możesz! Chris (do Vanessy prosto w oczy): Ja….mogę……..wszystko…. Chris: A teraz na kolację! Mam jeszcze do omówienia jedną sprawę z Megan, zanim dołączy oficjalnie do gry. (wszyscy idą na stołówkę) Megan: O co chodzi? Nie było w umowie, że mam dołączyć do gry! Chris: Ale to ty wszystko spaprałaś, dając się przyłapać, więc teraz będziesz cierpieć w naszym programie. Megan: To wszystko się dzieje za szybko… Chris: Ale tak jest nawet lepiej! Mając kontakt ze wszystkimi będziesz mogła więcej namieszać. Megan: Jak miło… Chris: A nawet wygrać główną nagrodę. Megan: Serio? Super!!! Chris: Ale! Megan: O nie… Zawsze jest jakieś „ale”… Chris: Nie możesz dać się zdemaskować… W przeciwnym razie twoja robota będzie skończona. Zrozumiano? Megan: Ależ naturalnie! Będę nieuchwytna i przebiegła. Chris: Szybko się uczysz moja droga uczennico… Hehe. A teraz leć na kolację. Megan: Jasne. (odchodzi) Chris: A wy nie przegapcie następnego odcinka Zimy… Totalnej… Porażki!!! Dobranoc. Kategoria:Zima Totalnej Porażki